


All the way Down

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fanart, Fanvids, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: My first ever fanvid I made.It's About Aziraphale's fall, and Crowley's thoughts on it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	All the way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Song I used: All the Way Down (Cave Cavem) by Aurelio Voltaire
> 
> All art drawn by me. Timed by me. Each drawing took anywhere between 2 to 8 hours to do.

  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Instagram, Tumblr, or Twitter for More arts!


End file.
